Mr Muscles
by Jessie's Writing
Summary: Probably the only story I'm going to write for this show but yeah. Justin wakes up in the middle of the night to find a very drunk Alex in the kitchen. One Shot. With a little Jalex. Yes I am riding this twisted train as well.


Mr. Muscles

One-shot

_Crash… Thud…_

_CRASH!!_

"What the heck?" Mumbled Justin as he rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his alarm clock. The red numbers brightly read _**1:00am.**_

_What was that? _He thought scratching his head.

Suddenly he heard it again,

_CARSH!!! THUD!!!_

Justin gasped and quickly threw his blue bed sheets over his chest.

_Crap… Burglars! Or worse… Giant rats! Ugh I hate rats. Especially the giant ones._

He shook his head slightly and brought the covers down.

_Come on Justin man up! You have to protect the family! Maybe I could get Max to do it…_

He shook his head again and took a deep breath. Bringing his covers down and getting out of bed he went down on his knees and stuck his arm under his bed. After rummaging through for a bit he finally pulled out his old little league baseball bat and stood up.

_Thank God I took baseball for a week. I knew this would come in handy. _

He mused and stood up smiling. Just then he heard another thud followed by…Giggling?

_Rats don't giggle…._

Justin cautiously opened his door and looked up and down the hallway. Empty. With his bat in his right hand he quietly closed his door and started to walk towards the kitchen. As he approached the spiral staircase he raised his bat up and peaked over the edge staring into the dark kitchen.

Nothing.

It seemed completely deserted. Justin turned his head slightly and looked into the living room.

Nada.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and put the wooden bat down. His stomach grumbled at the sight of the fridge. He contemplated on whether he should go back to sleep or down a few of his moms famous spicy nacho cheesy chili for a few minutes.

_Mmm Chili…_

Letting his stomach get the best of him Justin hopped down the stairs, placed his bat on the table and opened the refrigerator door.

"Hey Justin."

"AHHHHH!!!!!!"

"AHHHH!!!"

"ALEX?!" Justin yelled.

"Yeah It's-s Alex!" She yelled back. "Wh-why did you scream like that? You scared me!" She whispered.

"I scared you?! You nearly made me pee myself!" He whispered furiously. "What are you doing on the floor anyways?" He asked more calmly as he closed the refrigerator door and squatted down to her level.

"Just you know… Hanging out."

He raised an eyebrow at her as she started to giggle.

"What? Can't a girl enjoy her own kitchen floor?" said Alex as she attempted to lift herself up. She brought her knees up to her chest and pushed herself off the ground with her feet while one hand gripped on to the kitchen counter for support.

Justin watched with confusion as she staggered away from him and stumbled towards the living room until she finally tripped on herself and flew forward.

"Jesus Alex, are you ok?" Justin asked as he ran to her and began to help her up. Alex began to laugh uncontrollably as Justin helped her to her feet.

"Haha…Ow" she said clutching her forehead and leaning into him. "I fell again didn't I?"

"What do you mean again?" Justin asked. It was then that he caught sight of her purse carefully tucked under her right arm.

"You snuck out didn't you?" Justin asked as he let go of her arm causing her to drop to the ground.

"Owww. Yeah so what." Said Alex as she rubbed her bottom. He leaned in closer and began snapping his fingers in her face causing her to jump back slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked holding up his hand.

"Wha--- I dunno know 6?"

"I'm only holding up one hand Alex."

"So like… 7?"

"Oh God you're wasted. Did you go to Zach Maloney's party tonight?" He asked as he squatted down again.

She giggled and said,

"Maaaaybe."

Justin grimaced as he caught a whiff of her breathe.

"Well that pretty much says it all." said Justin as he turned fanning away her breath from his nostrils.

"I'm guessing you were making all that noise." He said as she giggled nodding.

"I was aiming for the couch but the sink got me first." She giggled again and sprawled herself on the floor.

"I think I'm going to take a nap now. Night night." She said and tucked her hands under her head.

"Oh no you don't," Justin said and grabbed her arm. "If mom and dad find out about this you'll be as good as dead."

"Unhhh can't you just use magic to un- drunken me or something." Alex mumbled as Justin dragged her from the living room to the staircase by her arm.

"Even if I knew a spell, which I don't, I kinda want you to suffer through this one." Justin admitted.

"Come on we have to go up the stairs now," He whispered grabbing her from under her arms and lifting her up. As she leaned against his body he carefully placed her arm behind his neck and lifted her into his arms.

"Ooo look at you Mr. Muscles." Alex giggled.

"Ha-ha. You should be worshiping me right now not mocking me." Justin retorted as he carefully started up the spiral steps.

Alex giggled a little harder,

"I'm just kidding." She said swatting his chest and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Hey Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly," I mean if you were in my place I'd probably just duct tape you to the couch and write 'monkey butt' all over your face."

Justin smiled,

"I'm doing this because I love you." He responded as they reached the top of the stairs. Alex stared at him in wonder and smiled.

"Do you think you can walk?" Justin whispered and looked at her in his arms.

"Hey… You have pretty eyes." Alex said as she stared, marveling at his ocean eyes. "I never looked at you long enough to notice them."

"Ok then." Justin replied with a chuckle as he planted her feet on the ground.

"Ughh Justin…" Alex moaned as she clutched her stomach.

"What, what's wrong?" He asked with worry.

"I don't feel good…" She moaned as Justin, quickly knowing where this was heading, grabbed her again and rushed her into the bathroom hastily throwing the lights on.

Alex swiftly made her way out of Justin's arms and threw her self in front of the toilet and began to throw up.

Justin looked down at her sadly and locked the bathroom door. He carefully dropped down behind her and held back her hair as she continued to vomit.

When Alex finished she flushed the toilet and collapsed into Justin exaughsted.

"All done?" He asked as he grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth as she nodded cuddling into his chest.

"I'm just gonna sleep in here ok?" She mumbled as he threw away the dirty paper.

"No Alex you have to get up, come on." He told her softly as he helped her to her feet.

"Ughh but Justin… I'm sh-s-leepy." She whined falling into him as he tried to pull her up.

"I know you are but you just have to brush you're teeth, drink some water and then you can go to sleep ok?"

"Ugh ok." She agreed.

Justin vigilantly guided her to the white sink and watched as she clumsily opened the cabinet mirror grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed much more than the recommended pea size amount of toothpaste on to it.

As soon as she finished he grabbed an empty glass from the sink and filled it half way with water. She ineptly took the glass from him and downed it. Justin took the glass from her fingers and gracefully put it back on the sink.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Alex wined with droopy eyes. Justin simply smiled and nodded.

Alex smiled foolishly, shut her eyes and began to fall into him.

"Whoa there," he said pulling her to his side and flopping her arm behind his neck again, "don't you think you should get to your room first?"

"If I must-ed." She sighed. Justin shook his head unlocked the bathroom door and turned off the lights.

"Remember to stay quiet ok?" He said as he closed the door behind them and began walking to Alex's room.

"Quiet, ok, sure. Like a mime."

"Yeah. Right a mime."

Justin and Alex silently stumbled to the end of the hallway where Alex's bedroom was.

"You just had to pick the room right across from Mom and Dads didn't you?"

"Oops?"

Justin sighed relieved when they finally reached her bedroom door. He carefully jiggled it open and let Alex slip from his arms onto her bed.

He gently closed the door behind him and took a look at Alex sprawled out on her bed. He smiled gently and shook his head at the sight. She sure was an adorable drunk he admitted.

He delicately took off her shoes and let them drop to the ground next to her purse.

"Hey Alex where are your PJs?"

"Umber my pillow" she mumbled incoherently.

"Why don't you put them on ok?" he said gently as he grabbed them from behind her pillow and placed them next to her.

"Ok." She mumbled and began unbuttoning her jeans as Justin turned around to give her some privacy.

"All done?" he asked after a few minutes. He heard a faint 'mhm' and turned to find her draped over her covers in a baggy white tee shirt and a pair of plaid green girl boxers.

He tenderly lifted her from her bed and lifted the covers and then soothingly tucked her in.

As he was about to leave he heard her say his name and he turned to find her with her eyes half way open.

"Justin… Come here."

He slowly went to her and kneeled down.

"What's up Alex?"

Before he could say anything else she grabbed him from behind his jaw and kissed him square on the lips.

"I love you too Mr. Muscles." She mumbled and passed out.

Slightly stunned yet highly amused Justin quietly left her room with a small smile on this face.

_Mr. Muscles? Hm. I could get use to that._


End file.
